(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack for a portable electronic equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a battery pack that isolates high-current parts and reduces the effect of heat generated from the high-current parts.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable secondary batteries have been studied frequently with the development of portable electronic equipment such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like. The various kinds of secondary batteries that have been developed include Ni—Cd batteries, lead batteries, nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, lithium ion batteries, lithium polymer batteries, lithium metal batteries, air zinc batteries, etc.
Secondary batteries may be combined with a charger/discharger circuit to form a battery pack. The battery pack uses an external terminal for charge/discharge. Conventional battery packs have parts in the charger/discharger circuit that are located on a high-current path. Parts located on a high-current path emit heat, which has an adverse effect on the peripheral integrated circuit chips of the charger/discharger circuit and may cause a malfunction or deteriorate the stability of the battery pack and reduce the energy efficiency of the battery pack.